Crossed Winds
by Cheifen
Summary: After losing the last thing that Yasuo had, his brother, Yasuo embarks to find the true villain behind all of his dismay, but what he finds will change him forever. On the other side of the world, Riven attempts to put an end to Swain's schemes as she attempts to reform Noxus.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first story here for all of you, and I wanted to quickly jump on Yasuo, as he looks freaking amazing! Please, I would REALLY **

**appreciate any and all reviews, so please, give this a read, tell me what I can improve on, and give me suggestions. I hope you enjoy! **

**p.s. it doesn't say "characters: Yasuo" yet so bear with me, since I cant tag him in this story :(**

* * *

With his bloody, trembling hands, he slowly removed his fine edged sword from his opponent's abdomen. Yasuo could only think about the sparing times he had with his brother; the times that they danced around the arena with their wooden practice swords, both smiling as they circled around the ring with their weapons drawn out, pointing at one another. He could relive the memory, how the glistening wooden floor of the dojo felt on his feet, how above each arena was a tiny paper lantern with a small, but warm flame that seemed to give just the right amount of light in the dojo.

_"If you seem so eager of yourself" taunted his brother in a playful tone._ _"Why don't you make the first move?"_

_"You will bite your words, Yone!" an eager Yasuo replied, who hated to have his ego put down. _

_He went all in on Yone, lunging at him with frightening speed. Yasuo knew that he was faster than his brother, and intended to use that fully against him. Yone, however, saw it coming and parrying the sweeping sword off to the side. Yasuo went fully on the offensive, each time sending his attacks, one after another. But Yone always was blocking, parrying, as each attack slid off his sword over and over. From a bystander's perspective, the two brothers appeared to dance majestically with the two wooden weapons. _

_Yasuo, eager to end the fight in his favor, decided on a risky maneuver. He feigned a strike and quickly rolled to the left side of his brother, catching him with his side completely vulnerable. 'This match is mine,' Yasuo thought. He grinned as he saw his brother's surprised reaction. Going in for a nasty blow to the back of the side, Yasuo swung his sword, but his brother astonished him as he parried the blow with one hand behind the back. Yone swung his sword onto the side of his brother and then used his hand to drive him to the floor. Yasuo noted what was to happen; if his brother raised his sword to Yasuo's neck, the match was over. With all his might, he slammed his brother's chest to throw him off, but what happened next surprised everyone in the dojo. _

_Some kind of wind force came out from Yasuo's hands when he made contact with his brother, and his brother was sent sprawling into the air. He landed with a loud THUD on the floor a meter away, and he lay on the ground, motionless. Scared for his slightly younger sibling, Yasuo immediately dropped his sword on the arena and ran up to him. _

_"Yone", he cried "Yone! Get up!" Yasuo sat around his motionless brother, with a sincere look of dismay on his face. The whole dojo gasped. _

_Then, Yone sat up and began to laugh hysterically._

_"Brother, did you really think that a bit of air will kill a person?"_

_Yasuo first felt anger, but then grinned as he punched his brother's arm, then helped him up on his feet. Yasuo then looked at his brother with his dark eyes. _

_"By the way," he said "I won."_

But air indeed killed a person.

Yasuo held Yone tightly in his hands, as Yone coughed up and spit blood everywhere. The world around them, the towering mountains of Ionia, seemingly dissipated as Yasuo held his dying brother in his embrace. Yone's face was quickly draining of color, and Yasuo knew that Yone didn't have much time left.

"Why," said Yone weakly, raising his hand to meet his brothers chest. "Why would you do these things, brother? What have you become?"

The sight of his fading brother caught up with Yasuo and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"It wasn't me, I did not kill the master, brother." Spoke Yasuo with a tone that reflected pure sadness. "I swear by our mother's grave that I –"

"Don't you dare bring mother into this!" raged Yone, followed by a sporadic coughing spree.

"Yone," Yasuo said with tears pouring down his face, mixing in with his blood. His brother had cut him during their battle in the upper part of the nose. "Why does everyone think it was me? Why me? All I ever wanted to do was help and keep Ionia safe!" He shouted the last part, as if he everyone in the world was to hear it.

"The master…" said Yone "was murdered by a wind technique. There is only one we know of that can do that."

"You have to believe me brother, by any honor I have left; I did not partake in that!"

"Then why did you kill the other two that we sent, Yasuo? Why-"He coughed "Why did you kill _me?_"

At this point, Yasuo was bawling into his brother's bloody chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Yasuo rambled on and on, sitting there, holding his brother tight for what seemed like a millennium. It was only until the wind hustled and made a noise familiar to him, one that signified the death of something. When he looked up and met his eyes of his brother, they were empty. Yasuo closed his eyes and laid him on the floor, staring at him with a mix of sadness, remorse, and envy. Envy because his brother died honorably, defending what he believed, even if he was mislead. Yasuo had run since the time after the Ionian-Noxian conflict, and he had felt not a single day of happiness since. He gazed up at the sky, which was bringing about darkness after the sunset, while processing what his brother had told him.

* * *

At last, the funeral fire was made from what wood Yasuo could find in these mountains. He was to give his brother a traditional Ionian funeral, by burning. He placed his cold brother's body over the sticks, giving him one last kiss on the forehead, he proceeded to take out a torch from his satchel and lit the thing on fire, which he then manipulated the wind around the torch to spread on the pile. He glanced back to take one last look to his brother, looking now peaceful over the rising flames. It was under here, under the glowing and glistening stars, looking at his brother's pyre, that he swore he was going to find whoever killed his master, and that he would silence them forever.


End file.
